1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rocket nozzles. More particularly, the rocket nozzles of the present invention possess torque vanes that are removable immediately after launch of the rocket. Most particularly, the torque vanes may be either erodible or retractable from the rocket motor exhaust after imparting sufficient rocket spin onto the rocket.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The 2.75-Inch rocket nozzle of the MK 66 MOD 4 Rocket Motor currently in use by the United States Navy contains flutes machined into the nozzle body of the rocket. These flutes provide a maximum torque of 3 ft.-lbs., resulting in a rocket spin rate at launcher exit of 8 Hz. Problematic with the 2.75-Inch rocket nozzle is the fact that the 3 ft.-lbs. of torque does not shut-off during the motor burn. A fin assembly on the 2.75-Inch Rocket provides an anti-spin component to the rocket to prevent the rocket motor from suffering a catastrophic reaction as it spins into its bending mode frequency.
There is a need to provide increased torque to the 2.75-Inch rocket while allowing the shutting off the torque immediately after missile launch in order to improve the precision of the rocket. The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes a rocket spin control system for a tube launched rocket comprising a fixed position nozzle on the rocket and a set of internally positioned vanes inside of the fixed position nozzle, located aft of rocket propelling thrust, that impart rapid spin to the rocket from rocket ignition to exit of the rocket from the tube, wherein the vanes are removed from the rocket propelling thrust at rocket exit from the tube.
The present invention also includes a method for imparting a spin on a rocket comprising the steps of providing a rocket spin control system for a tube launched rocket comprising a fixed position nozzle on the rocket and a set of internally positioned vanes inside of the fixed position nozzle, located aft of rocket propelling thrust, that impart rapid spin to the rocket from rocket ignition to exit of the rocket from the tube and launching the rocket from the tube, wherein the vanes are removed from the rocket propelling thrust at rocket exit from the tube.
The present invention further includes a rapid spin rocket product produced by the method comprising the steps of providing a rocket spin control system for a tube launched rocket comprising a fixed position nozzle on the rocket and a set of internally positioned vanes inside of the fixed position nozzle, located aft of rocket propelling thrust, that impart rapid spin to the rocket from rocket ignition to exit of the rocket from the tube and launching the rocket from the tube, wherein the vanes are removed from the rocket propelling thrust at rocket exit from the tube.
The present invention improves the precision of the 2.75-Inch Rocket.